Everything and More
by PurpleWaffles
Summary: Just a series of BellaEdward oneshots! Take a look! Now complete! sorry readers, I'm on to new things!
1. Everything and More

**A/N: Hello! This is my shortest fanfic yet! Since noone responded to what fic they wanted me to do next on the last chapter of Ever the Same, I decided to write this one to curb my urge to write for a while. **

**I'm not sure how long this is going to run.. Right now I'm just going to have it as a one-shot. Let me know if you want me to continue! It may just be a series of one-shots, because I don't want to ruin this completely awesome series of books by making up my own story. Lol.**

**Summary: When the Cullens go to play baseball on a particularly stormy day, Edward and Bella are at the mansion alone and find themselves seated in front of the piano.**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**The song in here is called "Everything and More" by Billy Gilman. Its completely awesome and never fails to put me in a better mood:)**

**Everything and More**

Bella sighed as Edward stroked her hair softly, leaning in to kiss the hollow beneath her jaw. He sighed in contentment and stood from the couch, offering his hand.

Bella had long since grown used to the large, cold hand that gripped hers in a firm but gentle hold. She smiled up at him as he lead her to the piano. He sat her down beside him on the bench and placed his long, white, elegant fingers on the ivory keys.

His fingers moved at a mesmerizing pace as he played her lullaby, humming along softly in that melodious voice of his. Bellasighed again as a soft smile graced her features, she leaned her cheek against his stony shoulder, inhaling the scent that was purely Edward.

"So you really can't play anything at all?" he asked softly, moving one had from the keys to stroke her cheek lovingly.

"My mom put me through lessons when I was younger, but, like pretty-much any other kid that age, I begged her until she let me quit." she smiled. Edward chuckled softly and ruffled her hair.

"Lets see what you can do." he raised his eyebrows in a slight challenge. Bella's eyes widened. She bit her lip and glanced down at her hand resting beside his on the keys, her bitten down nails and the little specks of dirt beneath them in sharp contrast with his clean and flawless ones.

"I dunno.." she trailed off. Edward smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek.

"Please?" he bent his head forward and turned his smoldering gaze up to her. His intense, butterscotch eyes made her breath catch in her throat as they peered up into hers through long, dark lashes. It was still so hard for her to believe that his eyes were green before he was changed after the Spanish Influenza nearly claimed him like it did his family all those years ago.

"A-alright.." she stammered, her heart still racing in reaction to his almost unfathomable beauty.

He gave her his beautiful crooked smile and took hold of her wrists, gently placing her hands on the keys after kissing each of her palms.

Bella cleared her throat nervously. How could she compare her little tunes to his wonderful masterpieces?

She thought for a moment before slowly, hesitantly tapping out the first few notes of a song she loved very much. A soft smile lifted the corners of Edward's mouth as he recognized the melody.

'_You never looked more beautiful  
Than you look tonight  
In your eyes I see all I can be  
And how you change my life.._'

Edward sang the words softly in her ear.

'_..You held on when I let go  
Now all I want is to let you know  
Your love is like a river  
It runs through my heart and soul  
It's deep when I'm thirsty  
And warm when I'm cold  
And when I feel forgotten  
I come running to your shore  
And find peace of mind time after time  
You give me everything and more.._'

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around him after finishing the last few notes. They sat there like that for a time, perfectly content in each others arms on the piano bench.

"There are some things that you are good at, you know." Edward laughed gently. "You shouldn't put yourself down so much." He kissed her cheek and turned her face to his.

He pressed his cold, firm, perfect lips to Bella's and sighed softly. Bella nearly swooned as his sweet breath filled her nostrils. She carefully put her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers slowly in his soft bronze hair, trying to be careful not to make the moment break too soon.

Edward smiled against her lips and put his hands around her waist, bringing her closer. He parted her lips gently before pulling back. He chuckled when she nearly fell off the bench. He caught her and hugged her to his side as he played a complex melody with only one hand, his fingers only a flash of movement, just a blur as the melodic perfection reached Bella's ears.

She recognized it as the same song she had played, only slower and more complete, not just the simple version.

"And when I feel forgotten... I come running to your shore.. And find peace of mind, time after time... you give me everything and more..." he sang in her ear again, brushing his lips against her earlobe, causing her to shiver. "And it's true you know.." he grinned at her. "You really do give me everything. More than I can possibly deserve." He turned her face towards his once more and kissed her, his fingers never stilling on the keys, the melody continued to carry through the empty mansion as they held each other. "I love you, Bella. More than I can possibly tell you with simple words." He cupped her cheek gently and kissed each of her eyelids. "You give me everything... and more." He bent his head and kissed her again, bringing his hands up to wrap around her.

The Cullens smiled as they walked silently into the room. Alice motioned with her hands and they all quietly made their way back to the field, giving the two lovers some more time to themselves.

Edward smiled again against Bella's lips. Thanking Alice and everyone for leaving before Bella could be embarrassed by showing such affection in their presence. He sighed and pulled back, still keeping an arm around her as he played a few more melodies just for her.


	2. This I swear

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I'm glad you liked it so much! I think I will go with the series of one-shots, just different scenarios I think would be fun/interesting to do between my favorite couple:) lol. Possibly more song-fics, seeing as how music is pretty-much my life besides writing and reading... and school cough lol. Keep reading, and thanks again!**

**This is just going to be _my_ version of Prom their Senior year. Hope you enjoy!**

**The song is called 'This I Swear' by Nick Lachey. Always a good slow-dance song :).**

**This I Swear**

Bella groaned as Edward held his hand out to her to help her down from Emmet's jeep. She was quite reluctant to attend another evil dance, but she would endure for Edward's sake. She had told him countless times that she didn't need a normal teenage life as long as she had him, but he wouldn't listen. He was so set on the fact that he was making her miss out on her life as if it were set in stone.

"Edward.. please.." Bella muttered as she landed on the asphalt of the parking lot with an ungraceful 'thwump', even with Edward helping her. "No matter how hard you try, you can't always prevent me from falling." she said, taking his offered hand and brushing off her backside. She had purposely fallen for that purpose; to prove to Edward that he couldn't always be there to catch her, even though he thought it was his duty to do so.

Edward was aware of her double-entendre, but he ignored it. As long as he lived, and breathed

-figuratively speaking,- he would be there to catch her no matter what. "I can, and I will." he smirked and wrapped his steely arm around her waist and lead her to the gym.

He couldn't help but smile at the way she looked. The dress that Alice and Rose had picked for her couldn't have suited her better. A full-length dress made of black satin, its low neckline showed off her long, scrumptious neck and just the merest hint of the cleavage beneath. It clung to her womanly curves and swept the floor as she walked, mesmerizing him. He had to shake his head to clear his thoughts when he caught himself gawking.

"Edward?" Bella waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

Edward just smiled and pulled her to him. "Never better, love."

When the lights in the gym dimmed and a slow song came on the speakers, Edward smiled his special crooked grin and put her arms around his neck, gently wrapping his cold arms around her waist.

'_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need, believe me_

I may not say it quite as much as I should,  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in..'

Bella shivered as his lips slowly trailed over her neck, moving up from the hollow of her throat, to the hollow beneath her ear, then to the corner of her mouth. "You look breathtaking tonight, Bella." Edward said softly, running his cold fingers up and down her spine, entwining in her dark, wavy locks along the way, then moved them back up to her neck.

Bella couldn't trust herself to speak as he assaulted her senses; his cold, gentle lips and fingertips sending spikes of pleasure up and down her spine and through every nerve she possessed. She rested her head on his shoulder as the song continued.

'_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear.._'

As the song ended, Edward slowly raised his head from her neck and stared into her chocolate-colored eyes. He smiled gently and tilted her chin up, trailing kisses from her collarbone up the length of her neck to her chin, and finally, her lips.

Bella sighed into the kiss and carefully moved her hands to his hair, knowing that any movement too sudden or passionate would cause him to pull away. He still didn't trust himself completely, worried that the so-called 'monster' he was would kill her in an instant should he let himself go for a moment.

He pulled away a few minutes later and stared back into her eyes. He knew he was testing his self control, but he had to try. He dipped his head back down to meet her lips and moved his hands up to her hair. Bella gasped as his lips parted and his tongue ran along her bottom lips, gently, timidly seeking entrance.

She complied shyly and closed her eyes once more. The feeling of freedom that ran through both of them as their tongues danced was almost overwhelming. They had never pushed this far, and they never wanted this moment to end.

Edward moaned and pulled back a moment later, bending his head and gazing up at her through his long lashes, the corners of his lips turning upward into a small smile as he heard her heart rate increase as his dark butterscotch colored eyes bored into hers.

"E-Edward?" Bella asked after a moment, concerned that he hadn't straightened and appeared to be shaking, fighting for control. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, only to have him catch it and bring it to his mouth, pressing a wet kiss to the center of her palm. Her heart stuttered as he pulled her to him once more, his lips crashing to hers.

When he pulled back, she noticed that he was still shaking, but, upon further inspection, he seemed to be shaking with laughter. "Edward?" she asked again.

Edward shook his head, smiled, and embraced her lovingly. "I never thought I'd be able to do that, Bella." he whispered softly in her ear. "I didn't think I was strong enough. You honestly don't know how it feels to finally be able to do this after yearning for so long." He bent to place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She smiled up at him and hugged him back. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." she said simply, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him once more.


	3. You Were Meant for Me

**A/N: Wow.. Just WOW!! I never thought I'd get such responses from you guys! I'm so happy that my little one-shots are so liked! Wow... lol. I still cant get over it! It is such an awesome feeling as a writer when it seems that people really enjoy your work! Thanks so much, you guys! Hugs and kisses to all of you::Hug/MUAH:)**

**This one is going to be in Bella's POV!**

**The song is "You Were Meant for Me" by Jewel. Another one of my favorites:) I think I'm going to go with a song for every title/chapter, because, like the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, I cannot write without my music! **

**Note: If any of you feel like contacting me, leave a review asking for my homepage, email, aim, whatever with your email and I'll get back to you!**

**Anyways, on to the fic! Enjoy!**

I sighed as I lay in the soft grass of my sanctuary. The fragrance of various, colorful flowers fill my nostrils and fill me with complete nostalgia as I watch the fluffy clouds float by. The sky is perfectly blue; so odd for this place, where the clouds are usually gray and take away from its true beauty. The sun was shining brilliantly, and Edward, my living diamond, was sparkling especially bright.

A soft smile turns up the corners of my mouth as Edward rolls into my side playfully. I glance over at him through the corners of my eyes and smirk as he places a dandelion between his teeth and raises his eyebrows.

I laugh quietly and nudge him with my elbow. So much for my nostalgic moment. He smirks at me and rolls into me again. This time, he rolls over me completely, wrapping his arms around my waist so when he reached the opposite side, I was cradled against him, my head resting on his chest.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He whispered softly, holding my chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Nothing in particular.." I whisper back. "Just about how happy I am." I still cant believe it, when I look at his sparkling, angelic face, that he had chosen me out of all of the girls in Forks, or even the world. Plain-old-nothing-special me. I didn't really stick out as a beauty. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, plain pale skin.

Edward, on the other hand, was completely gorgeous. Pale white skin, beautiful bronze-colored hair, and eyes the color of molten butterscotch. He was definitely model material, and I still had no idea what he was doing with a girl like me.

I completely lost my train of thought when his freezing cold fingertips trailed down the side of my face, from the hollow beneath my ear, to my chin. Then he looked in my eyes again. _Oh yeah.. That's what I was thinking about.._ I couldn't stop the small smile that came to my lips as his eyes bore into mine. He was truly trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"And just what are you so happy about?" he asked after scrutinizing my face for a few moments. He took the dandelion out from between his teeth and gently brushed the bright yellow petals against my cheeks. I flushed about five shades of crimson as he slowly laid me on my back, leaning on his forearm next to me, his face about five inches from mine as he continued to tickle my face with the flower.

"I... I don't really know.." I trailed off, my eyes closing slowly as he caressed my face with the lightest of touches. The scent of the flower he brushed over my face was so incredibly relaxing, and the feel of the sun warming my body as the breeze swept through my hair was so wonderful, that I couldn't help but relish the moment.

"You sure?" He asked, voice just as soft as ever. He slowly brushed the dandelion down over my cheek to my jaw, then down the column of my throat. I shivered slightly at the feather-light touch.

"Mmhmm.." I meant it as a confirmation, but it came out a bit breathy, and just the tiniest bit strangled; more of a squeak than anything.

Edward chuckled softly, his deep, velvety voice made me shiver. My eyes were still closed when he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I sighed against him and wove my fingers into his bronze hair.

He pulled back a moment later and stood; brushing off his pants and offering his hand. "Come on, its getting late. I want to get you home before Charlie gets there."

I nodded and allowed him to pull me up. I don't know if he meant to or not, but the force he used pulled me up too quickly. I ended up tripping and falling against his stony chest. He smirked and kissed my forehead, then effortlessly pulled me onto his back and took off into the forrest.

Within moments, we were back at my truck. Like usual, he had to help me release my death-grip on his neck and waist. No matter how many times I experienced him running, I always ended up frozen to his back.

I let out a slow sigh and climbed into the passenger side as he got into the driver's seat. I flipped the dials around trying to find a station with a good signal, grinning as one of my favorite songs came on.

'_I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs I got my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you..._'

Edward smirks as I sing softly along with the tune. He reaches over and holds my hand.

'_I break the yolks, make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause  
Dreams last so long  
even after you're gone  
I know that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.._'

I was shocked to find that by this point in the chorus, we were already parked outside my house. Edward cut the engine and took my face between his stony hands. He slowly leant forward until our lips were only centimeters apart.

He kissed the tip of my nose before moving down to my lips. My hands rested on his shoulders as he slowly moved his lips against mine. I shivered as his cold hands skimmed up and down my back over the thin material of my shirt. He heard the sound of the cruiser before I could even see the headlights coming up the road; he slowly pulled away and smiled at me, his intense gaze hooded beneath his long lashes.

"You better get in and start making dinner, Bella. I'll be back later on." He said softly. In less than a second, he was offering his hand to help me down from the truck. I smiled and hugged him while he rubbed my back. "Goodbye, my love. See you soon." He whispered against my hair, then he was gone.

"Bye.." I whispered, still somewhat dazed from his sudden departure. I heard a faint chuckle in the breeze and smiled, then headed up into the house just before Charlie pulled into the driveway.


	4. Goodnight, My Angel

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in so long, guys!! I've just recently gotten a job at the 'TJ MAXX' clothing store near my house, so I've been working the last few days!**

**Updates are going to be a little bit more spread out now, but fear not! This fic is not being abandoned! It just may take me a bit longer to write/post future chapters!**

**Surprisingly, there is no song for this chapter! This one is just going to be some random Bella/Edward fluff (like my usual chapters minus the song! Lol.)**

**Just realized that I never put a disclaimer on this thing.. Here's one:**

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon. Those awesome books belong to the super-genius Stephenie Meyer! (Though I'm sure every female who's read the book wishes that they owned Edward.. Lol.) But yeah, don't sue me. **

**Note: I've found that I don't really like writing in Bella's POV.. I know that's how its done in the book, but I like doing it this way. Bear with me, please!**

**On to the chapter!**

Bella sighed as she flopped onto her bed. She rolled over towards her radio and popped in the cd Edward had made for her eighteenth birthday. She sighed happily as her lullaby played softly, instantly relaxing her.

The day at work had been hard. As hard as she tried to pay attention and focus on the task at hand, her mind always wandered elsewhere. She'd give anyone three guesses as to what her thoughts had strayed to.

She sighed softly and stood from her bed and made her way into the bathroom.

After rinsing the strawberry conditioner from her hair, she lathered herself with her lavender body wash. She stepped from the bathroom a few minutes later, wrapped in a burgundy towel.

She screamed when she walked into her room to find Edward sprawled on her bed. Edward jumped when he heard her scream; he had been lost in thought and, as unbelievable as it sounds, hadn't noticed that she had come in.

Bella flushed twelve shades of crimson, and pulled the towel more tightly around herself.

"E-Edward! When did you get here!" she asked shakily, self-consciously pulling at the towel.

Edward was at a loss for words, he just gaped at Bella, completely speechless.

"I..." Bella gulped slightly. "I'll be back in a few!" She grabbed her pajamas from her dresser and sprinted back into the bathroom.

Edward sat in silence for a few more seconds, then roared with laughter. Bella walked back in a few moments later, fully clothed in her flannel pajamas, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is _not _funny!" she glared at him, but found the corners of her mouth switching upward.

"It is quite funny, actually." Edward said, smiling softly. He stood from her bed and crossed over to her. He cupped the side of her face in his hand. "You're gorgeous with your skin flushed like that." He smiled his heartbreaking smile and captured her lips gently with his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, closed-lipped like the ones before. Though they had breached the boundaries that had kept them at a distance, Edward was still careful not to let himself go. Bella sighed in irritation as her heart sped up. She pulled back and scowled.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, cupping her cheek in his palm. Bella sighed and put her hand over her heart.

"I don't think my heart is ever going to get used to kissing you." she muttered and shook her head, walking over to her bed and flopping onto her back.

Edward laughed and sat beside her, leaning his back against the headboard as his legs came up to rest on the mattress. He leant his upper body over hers and grinned, pulling her hands away from where they covered her face as she rambled at herself internally.

"Because your heart knows what I like." Edward smiled again, leaning down to brush his ice-cold lips against her collarbone, grinning as her heart sped up once more. "I find your little heart stutter endearing, it lets me know that you like what I'm doing." He trailed his lips up to her neck, finding his favorite little hollow beneath her ear, where her scent was the strongest.

Bella sighed as tiny little shivers ran down her spine. She rested her hands on his shoulder blades as he continued to nuzzle at her neck.

Edward smiled and pulled back, allowing her to catch her breath, and steady her rapidly beating heart. Bella closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow. Edward chuckled and lay his head against her chest, listening to her heart slow down to its regular beat. He leant his face upwards, and placed the softest of kisses to the tiny bit of chest exposed by the neck of her flannel pajama top, holding his tongue against the bark of laughter that threatened to break past his lips as her heart jumped once more.

"Dammit, Edward!" Bella muttered, rolling onto her side. "I'd appreciate it if you didnt laugh.. It's somewhat embarrassing." She attempted to mimic his way of speaking, but, as usual, it never flowed from her lips as it did with him. She sighed and pulled the blanket up over her body, her back to him.

"Please don't be angry, love." Edward whispered softly, laying down behind her and putting an arm around her waist over the blanket. "I told you that I love your reactions, you don't need to feel embarrassed." he gently kissed her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know.." Bella said softly, stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Bella." Edward said gently, moving closer to her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Edward." Bella said sleepily and snuggled up to him. Edward smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my angel."

He lay there for hours, just watching his angel sleep. He stroked her warm cheek, reveling the feel of it beneath his dead, icy fingers. He smiled once more and held on to her, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
